1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking (or “lock in”), swage-type tube fasteners, sometimes called compression type fasteners. More particularly, this invention relates to a tool and method for removing such fasteners without damaging the underlying tube that was previously swaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swage fasteners and associated are known for use in numerous applications. An exemplary fastener of this type, like those sold by SwageLok®, Duolok® and/or SSP usually include a nut, with a front ferrule and back ferrule (or sometimes, a “collar”) that swages onto metal tubing. Swageable fasteners have been widely employed in a variety of applications for which related components/surrounding equipment may be quite expensive. These locking (or lock-in) fasteners are often installed in cramped confines. A swaged fastener must be removed from the structure to which it is mounted if the fastener has been swaged improperly or if the apparatus otherwise must be disassembled. Some previously known methodologies for removing swaged fasteners have employed chisel-type devices and hammers, or alternatively employed cut-off wheels. But such methodologies often resulted in breaking the components rendering them useless for reuse and/or damaging the section(s) of equipment (i.e. tubing) to which the fastener is mounted. These prior removal practices raised safety concerns and were relatively slow and inefficient. Once an “old” fastener is completely removed, a new system/fastener may be substituted therefor. For certain tubing operations, in close confines, it has been difficult to safely and/or rapidly remove the former fastener before one can install the next replacement/equivalent.
Some repair operations resort to cutting off the old part(s) before replacing with a new swage fastener. When making such cuts, damaging cuts to the underlying tubing occurs too frequently. The present invention makes old swage fastener (both nut and ferrules) quick, easy and “safe to the underlying tubing”).
As is understood in the relevant art, there are numerous methods and devices for fastener removal starting with tools of Brazil et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,185, method of Scudieri et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,493 and/or the apparatus & method of Haines Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,746.
This invention provides an uncomplicated, inexpensive, easily transportable alternative for use with most any swage fastener arrangement.
It is desired to provide an improved tool for removing (without cutting) the nut, ferrule and/or collar of a swaged fastener from the underlying componentry (i.e. equipment tubing) to which it is mounted. Such a tool (and its method of use) would not raise safety concerns of the type raised in conjunction with using cut-off wheels. Instead, it will operate easily (manually) and relatively quickly. Old fastener removal can occur in less than one minute PER fastener even after rotating through the various (four) stations of this nut/ferrule removal tool.
Such a tool would be relatively to manufacture and store and also have a long useful lifespan.